The present invention relates to bicycles and, more particularly, to a kit for safely converting a standard bicycle to a customized low rider style bicycle.
It is present practice to modify standard bicycles to a stylistic form referred to as "low riders". Shows are held to display these customized bicycles, and competitions are held to judge them and award trophies and prizes. News of such events and pictures of the bicycles are published in magazines such as Orlie's Lowriding Magazine, P. O. Box 44338 Rio Rancho, Rio Rancho, N. Mex. 87174; and in Low Rider Magazine, Park Avenue Publishing, Inc., P. O. Box 648, Walnut, Calif. 91788. These magazines represent the known published prior art in this field.
Over the past several years, the demand for low riders has increased substantially. The consumers range from young children to adults, and are not limited to one economic or ethnic group. Making a low rider involves giving the bicycle a longer and lower look. A low rider bicycle may comprise some or all of the following components: a cantilever frame, a specially bent fork, chrome mirrors, white-wall tires, chrome pedals, chrome chain, chrome chainguard, chrome fenders, high-rise handlebars, chrome "sissy-bar", chrome wheels, and banana seats. In addition, there could be other modifications such as using a smaller wheel on the front or on the rear, gold plating various parts, molding surfaces using a plastic material such as that known as "BONDO," or the like, painting the tank section, using painted hubcaps, and using special paints and upholstery.
Of all the foregoing components that may be employed in making a low rider bicycle, the key component is the fork. It is the fork that principally contributes the longer and lower look that defines a low rider. Heretofore, there has been no low rider fork on the market, so those who desire to build a low rider are forced to make their own low rider fork. These customizers are buying standard forks, or using the original forks and bending them. This usually causes fatigue of the fork, eventually causing it to collapse. At the minimum, fatigue of the fork can cause the pedals to drag on the ground.
Frequently, the bicycles are modified by inexperienced persons who do not understand safety principles, or who are willing to take chances. The low rider bicycles are made not only for show, but also to be ridden. If the modifications are incorrectly done, the pedals of a low rider bicycle may hit the street when the bicycle is being ridden, causing the bicycle to overturn. In this way, a serious accident may result, and the bicycle rider may be seriously injured. This type of hazard is caused by modifying the structure of the bicycle in such a way as to provide a low ground clearance between the bottom bracket and the street.
Another hazard is damaging the structural integrity of the bicycle. Sometimes inexperienced persons will bend the front fork using heat which softens the fork and leads to collapse when the bicycle is being ridden. At other times, the fork will be bent in such a way as to produce a kink at the bend. These kinks can also lead to collapse, thereby causing an accident.
This is a problem that actually exists. Investigations of bicycle accidents in connection with litigation have shown that incorrect modification of stock bicycle forks can be irresponsible and dangerous. Youngsters that ride incorrectly modified bicycles are literally taking their life in their hands. Accordingly, there is a need for a low rider kit for a bicycle that makes the low rider safe and rideable.